Amadeus Swietoslaw/Arcade
Battle Rhythm (Original) Prologue Amadeus is shown reading the Holy Bible in the Cathedral of Assumption, with many churchgoers listening to his speech.) Amadeus Swietoslaw, The Saint Light. A priest from Poland sworn to serve God's will, helping those in need with his blessing. (Later, Amadeus is denounced unjustly by the parents of a little girl.) However, a scandal occured in the Cathedral of Assumption, as he's blamed by the parents of a girl who fell victim of a crime he never commited. (Amadeus walks out of the church, swearing to find the culpruit.) Amadeus then discovered that one of these priests molested the girl in first place, harming the Cathedral of Assumption's good image. To clean his name, he enters the 13th International Rhythmic Martial Arts tournament and reveal the real culpruit. Stage 4 Interlude - VS. Jacob Moses Pre-Fight Cutscene (Scene takes place in Desert of Laments. Amadeus is seen standing, and then Jacob appears after scene in front of him.) * Amadeus: "I see evil energy consuming your mind, Jacob." * Jacob: "Amadeus Swietoslaw, by orders of the future master of Earth, you will be perished." * Amadeus: "Not this time!" (Jacob starts to summon his Desert Orb to Amadeus but he uses his Light Cross to protect himself from the attack.) * Jacob: "I see that God has sent his best sheperd." * Amadeus: "Jewish people like you should protect people, not harm them." * Jacob: "And even you plan to fight me? I expected better preachings from you." * Amadeus: "Conflict is not part of me, but this time, I will purify you from evil." (Both fighters are now in their fighting stances.) After-Match Cutscene (Amadeus goes closely to an unconscious Jacob and purges him of the brainwashing state with his sacred powers.) * Jacob: "Thank you, Father Amadeus." * Amadeus: "No problem. God always helps people, even those who are of different religions." (Jacob gets up.) * Jacob: "I'm sorry for causing trouble. I swear to protect people again." * Amadeus: "Glad to hear you are now redeeming yourself." * Jacob: "By the way, I heard you're unjustly blamed for a scandal you never commited in the Cathedral of Assumption." * Amadeus: "That's because someone corrupted a girl there, but her parents accused me wrongly of that." * Jacob: "And what the hell are you going to do now?" * Amadeus: "I must find a way to clean my name and regain their trust on me." * Jacob: "I heard that the shadow figure hid information regarding the culpruit of the case." * Amadeus: "That's what I assume about the scandal." * Jacob: "Not to interrupt you, but my duty will continue. I must go while you solve the case... Good luck." (Jacob starts to spin himself as he transitions himself into mist, indicating he left the scene. The camera focuses on Amadeus.) * Amadeus: "May God bless you, Jacob." Tournament Finals - VS. Patrick Jones Pre-Fight Cutscene (Scene takes place in the 13th Rhythmic Martial Arts Tournament Arena, which resembles an eSports stadium. The stage has a total attendance of 100,000,000 people and comes with a big screen on the entrance area. The ring is huge and circular, its floor is made of wood and has hard plastic borders.) * Referee: "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the 13th Rhythmic Martial Arts Tournament Finals! Tonight, you decide which side are you on: Order vs. Chaos! Introducing first... The Saint Light, Amadeus Swietoslaw! And his oponent... The Extreme Biker, Patrick Jones!" (The crowd gets excited when both fighters enter the battlefield.) * Patrick: "Who actually invited a priest to compete?" * Amadeus: "These words are not worth of a man." * Patrick: "You should return to home in first place!" * Amadeus: "I was unjustly blamed!" (Patrick challenges Amadeus and goes to his Hard Rock Extreme Wrestling Stance.) * Patrick: "What's happening? Did a mice bite your tongue?" * Amadeus: "I will explain later, because the match will begin soon." (Amadeus accepts his challenge and goes to his Christian Defense stance.) After-Match Cutscene (After defeating Patrick, Amadeus is declared the winner.) * Referee: "The winner is... Amadeus Swietoslaw!" * Amadeus: "If only you shouldn't act reckless, sir." * Patrick: "I will act better next time." (Amadeus helps Patrick to get up as the latter is thanked through the former's reverence. However, the lights suddenly turn off except for the one where both fighters stand.) * Amadeus: *uses his light powers* "I have a bad feeling about this." * Patrick: "Hey! Someone's going to talk with you!" (A mysterious messenger of white hair from the Argonian dimension in black suit appears in front of them.) * Messenger: "Congratulations for your victory, Amadeus Swietoslaw." * Amadeus: "I need to prove my innocence as soon as possible." * Messenger: "Someone has watched your fights in the tournament. He's waiting for you in his basement. Come with me." * Patrick: "Your life will be endangered if you go, Father Amadeus!" * Amadeus: "How curious, and this comes from a fearless man like you. I will return with safety." * Patrick: "That makes two of us!" (Amadeus decides to leave the arena and follows the messenger.) Sub-Boss Cutscene (Scene takes place outside of an abandoned building in Bayamon, Puerto Rico. The helicopter lands the destination as Amadeus gets out of it.) * Amadeus: "Well, is this the place where I should go, sir?" * Messenger: "First of all, you must defeat his most trusted henchman, Don Z." * Amadeus: "I noticed something strange on him." * Messenger: "If you win, there's a secret passage inside the building that will direct to his location." * Amadeus: "It's my duty as a priest to find out what's going on." * Messenger: "Good luck, Amadeus Swietoslaw. You will need it." (The helicopter leaves the scene. Don Z shows up in front of Amadeus.) * Don Z: "So you have come, Father Amadeus." * Amadeus: "Why you have to work with the shadow figure?" * Don Z: "That's not your business, priest." * Amadeus: "It's for your own good. He's manipulating you." * Don Z: "Don't lecture me with your senseless preaching." * Amadeus: "It seems you don't understand." (Both fighters are now in their fighting stances.) * Don Z: "Perhaps you need a good beatdown!" * Amadeus: "I'm not fond of conflict in general, but I have no choice." Final Boss Cutscene (Don Z starts to recover his consciousness.) * Amadeus: "Repent yourself!" * Don Z: "Allright... I'll explain to you the truth." (Don Z gets up easily.) * Amadeus: "So you have made the right decision." * Don Z: "You are right, I was manipulated by the shadow figure all along." * Amadeus: "What a pity. Promise me to atone for your past sins." * Don Z: "Don't worry, because that's what I'm already doing. Also, my name is Donovan Zambrano." * Amadeus: "Glad to hear. Anyways, where's him in first place?" * Don Z: "There's a secret passage inside the abandoned building. Here, you will encounter him." * Amadeus: "May God will help with your atonement, Donovan." (Now inside, he pushes a bookshelf which hides a door to the other side and opens it leading to an underground secret passage, sees a spiral ladder and goes downwards. As Amadeus goes forward to the tunnel, he stops after entering a villainous lair, which is a laboratory filled with gloomy things and decoratives, where a shadow figure is sitting behind.) * ????: "The good sheperd of God." * Amadeus: "Reveal yourself at the eyes of the Lord." (The shadow figure is eventually revealed as Doctor Giga as he starts to turn around.) * Doctor Giga: "That's what I'm doing now... I'm Doctor Giga, future master of this pathetic world." * Amadeus: "This world is a masterpiece of God Almighty, and you disrespect it like that?" * Doctor Giga: "God is nothing but a lazy hypocrite since the beginning of the times. He has been putting people to death in wars like no morning." * Amadeus: "The hypocrite here is you for playing with mankind and attempting to replace God. No wonder you manipulated both Jacob and Natalie and tried to kill Donovan Zambrano." * Doctor Giga: "Remember the infamous Crusades?" * Amadeus: "I learned about the event earlier on in history books. However, no one is perfect, and you should be ashamed. Give me the document you apparently hid there. I need it to reveal the culpruit." * Doctor Giga: "Never! People will hate you for eternity, and I'm planning to undo this useless piece as part of my interdimensional conquest." * Amadeus: "Better not touch this or you will pay." * Doctor Giga: "Try it if you can! Music is nothing but something I fucking hate, even your Chrisitan music that only preaches about senseless messages of "peace" and anything like that!" (Amadeus approaches to Doctor Giga and attempts to get the document, but Giga kicks him back to where he's located earlier.) * Amadeus: "What the hell are you doing ... has no forgiveness!" * Doctor Giga: "So you have decided to fight me, priest!" * Amadeus: "You will receive the capital punishment for your crimes, madman!" (Doctor Giga starts to get up, walks towards Amadeus and prepares his fighting stance.) * Doctor Giga: "Pray to your God many times, because your funeral time will be soon!" After beating Doctor Giga in his normal mode (Doctor Giga gets up from the ground.) * Doctor Giga: "Don't claim victory yet!" (Doctor Giga grabs an injectable with a purple-colored plasma serum, he uses it in his right arm.) * Doctor Giga: "Behold... my next step of the Argonian evolution!" (Doctor Giga transforms himself into an horrific energy being as he laughs, and you should fight against him in only one round.) Ending Cutscene (Doctor Giga is defeated and returns to his normal state. He's trying to get up, but fails.) * Amadeus: "Now, give me the document!" * Doctor Giga: "Well, if you always wanted that, why not survive to this?" (Giga grabs an explosive switch and presses it. An alarm sound is heard many times.) * Female Electronic Voice: *AUTODESTRUCTION SEQUENCE ACTIVATED* * Amadeus: "You're a big cheater!" * Doctor Giga: "Admit it, you just lost this so-called crusade of yours." (Then Amadeus looks upwards and notices that the components are starting to break upside where Doctor Giga is located, of which the latter is getting scared.) * Amadeus: "God forgives only those who are goodhearted like me." * Doctor Giga: "What? This is a complete nonsense!" * Amadeus: "On the other side, Hell is awaiting for a heartless man like you." (Amadeus approaches to Doctor Giga, takes the document from his table and leaves the place as it's starting to explode.) * Doctor Giga: "God will stop helping you in a future, Amadeus Swietoslaw!" (The building is starting to collapse from the explosion. Damaged components of the stage are falling on Doctor Giga, effectively killing him off-screen. Then we cut to Cathedral of Assumption, where the townspeople are discussing about the scandal happened here prior to the tournament.) * Townspeople #1: "I can't believe Father Amadeus commited an sinful act like this." * Townspeople #2: "Poor girl. I wonder what's happening with her in this moment." * Townspeople #3: "If he shows up, better confess the sin right now and get expelled!" * Townspeople #4: "Indeed... justice will be made now!" (Amadeus then shows up to the townspeople, who are still in disbelief.) * Amadeus: "Listen to me! I got the evidence!" * Townspeople #4: "We don't believe your lies, corrupt priest!" * Townspeople #1: "Get out of here now or we're forcing to call the Police!" * Amadeus: "Before you call them, this document will reveal who caused the girl to suffer by his blasphemous act: Father Kazimierz Kosmatka." (Amadeus shows the document to the townspeople, revealing the true culpruit's photo: Kazimierz Kosmatka, a bald corrupt priest with a black moustache wearing a broken variant of Amadeus' priest uniform. This revelation shocked them.) * Townspeople #3: "No way!" * Amadeus: "That's right... the truth will set you free! My participation in the tournament revealed what I am in reality, an honest man who fought to reveal the truth." * Townspeople #2: "We judge you bad, Father Amadeus." * Amadeus: "He will never get away with this atrocity I was unjustly blamed. I will make sure Kazimierz will be expelled for the irredeemable sin he commited... Who's with me?" (The townspeople agree with Amadeus' wise words. Hours later, we cut where the police arrested Kazimerz Kosmatka. The officers handcuff him and they go outside of the cathedral, where Amadeus is disappointed on his former fellow priest's crimes.) * Kazimerz (voiced by Ron Perlman): "How dare you to squeal me, Amadeus?" * Amadeus: "The light of God allowed me to reveal the truth, and you disgraced this sacred place with your filthy practices." * Kazimerz: "You will pay for this insult! I will return and then kill you!" (The police officers put the handcuffed Kazimerz inside the car, driving outside of the cathedral to the prison.) * Amadeus: "Shame on you, Kazimerz." (The girl mentioned in the prologue appears. She's a 10 year old with long brunette hair wearing a pink sweater, cyan pants, and black shoes.) * Girl: "Father Amadeus!" (The girl in question is revealed to be named Klaudia Landowski. She thanks Amadeus with a hug for five seconds.) * Klaudia (voiced by Karen Strassman): "Thank you for saving me from that dirty old man." * Amadeus: "You're now safe, Klaudia. He will never molest the other girls again." * Klaudia: "My parents forgave you because they learned about your innocence." * Amadeus: "Glad to hear that they regained their faith." * Klaudia: "He will rot in jail for almost ruining my life!" * Amadeus: "Say... you want to train with me in the art of the Christian Defense?" * Klaudia: "Yeah!" (Amadeus starts to instruct Klaudia how to defend herself from potential molesters through self-defense martial art techniques for twenty seconds. After this, the screen fades black.) Category:Arcade